Player's Opinion
Everyone wants their opinion heard about all the recent game changes and new features released by Kabam. So here is the place were anyone can put what they want Kabam to see, polls about recent additions, and things they would like changed. If you have something to add to this page, make a header at the bottom, and put your thoughts below it. '''It helps if you have an account so you can sign your post with the "signature" button at the top.' Only '''RULES' are that there is no foul language, no trashing other's thoughts, and no whining... constructive criticism only. Any one that strays from these rules will be booted without hesitation. Make real suggestions, no one will listen if you only complain and don't suggest a fix! Free Rubies Weekly Not everyone can pay for Rubies and A lot of things are obtained just by rubies; so I think that Kabam should make A weekly program that If you login A whole week without any misses, Kabam should give 5 Rubies or 2 Rubies In order to help everybody in the game. If everything is dependent on Rubies and nobody would want to buy them, they will start leaving the game cause the higher power players are going much higher and the lower ones are going much lower. Kabam Shoud Make An Exception!! - DeathEater 03.40, March 08, 2012 :: I fully agree. Earning rubies doesn´t even work when I try. However, maybe ten rubies every three weeks would be better. Only dedicated players would receive them, and from what I´ve seen, a lot of the ruby-buyers are not dedicated. Ergo, it would put a minimal dent in Kabam ruby sales. ThePurpleDragonNinja 16:25 November 28, 2012 (UTC) :: I agree as well. Being a low ranked player insn't easy belive me i've been there. People are constantly attacking players and Kabam doesn't even care. I think that Kabam should give 5 rubies to players each day to players of 1,000,000 power down to 100. --- Vecon 3:45, January 25 2013 Ruby Prices I know I'm not the only one that thinks Rubies are over-priced. And since a lot of things in DoA require Rubies (Completion Grants, Ancestral Seals, Speeds) I would buy a lot more Rubies if I could afford to. Dropping $400 at one time is a bit much, but $20 doesn't get you enough to do anything. You have to pay $50 to get a Chronos bag which is the only thing I actually use. Too much. What do you think? LurkersRus 06:55, February 19, 2012 (UTC) : I totally agree with LurkersRus on this matter. In fact, I spent some time (with my awesome paint skills and some knowledge of economics) to illustrate in a better way Kabam's position, and the way to improve it. The picture I've attached (that is supposed to be on the right) is known as the Laffer Curve. I've changed the axis' labels so that it suits our case. The curve is usually used to help understand how TAXES work, but I will use it for ruby prices. The idea is basically that Kabam's revenue increases as the price of the rubies increases, but only until it reaches the optimum point (the peak). After which the government, or in this case Kabam, starts losing revenue as it increases the ruby prices because people are unable and unwilling to pay that much. Kabam, in my opinion, currently overshoots the optimum- and whereas it is impossible in the real world to be at the exact optimum, it is still possible to be close to it. Ceteris Paribus, decreasing the ruby prices will therefore lead to bigger revenue since people will buy more of them- and Kabam's loss in income due to lower ruby prices will be covered by the increase of buyers. Please excuse my long explanation. Bottom line- lower prices will bring producer and customer satisfaction. Rami1994 20:28, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :::: I completly concur with the above statments. The rubies are too over pirced! I have made it my personal mission to not give kabam any of my money because they are far too over pirced. They should lower them. To buy one ancestrial seal would cost me twenty dollars!!!! I don't want to spend that much to upgrade one thing. They should lower them a lot so that people can actually afford a reasonable amount. :::: The laffer curve is what taxes in doa is based on too. If they can implement it in the game, why can't they see it's application in the real world? Where I'm from, you could buy a samsung galaxy s3 (international) for less than $500. Why would anyone spend that much on the moving picture of a dragon? :::: I also completely agree. I mean, if you look at the prices of rubies and jow many rubies it takes to buy things, it's rediculous. I mean, you do get some bonus rubies and extra items, but not many people can spend $400 (the price of the largest pack) on an online game! And you're right, the offers are just a waste of time.StarChaser97 (talk) 11:10, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Wraith Dragon Fixes So, everyone knows the Wraith is not going away. Its here for good... so what are some suggestions for making it less of an annoyance and more of an interesting addition? Troop that only kills the Wraith? Increasing the requirements to make it only useable maybe 1x per wk unless you spend Rubies? I don't disagree entirely with the changes except for the fact that you can not summons it until you have it at level 10 which requires another CG. As I've said more than enough, CGs are too hard to get without rubies. I know they want to make as much money as possible, but if they keep implimenting features that only the paying factors can get... they will be making a lot less money before long. I don't want to play a game that my non-paying friends can't play will be the main reason. Instead of going about it this way, what I would have done is this... Scratch all of the changes they made, starting from the original requirements: *Raise the cost of Blue Energy to whatever the max is at all lvl 9 buildings. *Fix the Wraith dragons speed to make it WORTH the hassle (just an annoyance of mine). *Make it non-speedable and non-recallable. This way players have a chance to get their stuff in order to defend it and the attacker can't recall therefore they lose that blue energy all the same. *Give the Wraith a heal time, same as other dragons... maybe not "heal" but some time that it is required to sit out that will dissuede people from serial attacks. LurkersRus 06:55, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :: The main issue with them is that they are "undefeatable" when in fact they are defeatable, it just requires you to lose troops while the other person loses absolutely nothing. So to fix this issue, I recommend they make it to where if you defend the Wraith, for each 10% of life it loses the defender will get X amount of blue energy... up to like 100k. LurkersRus 07:16, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :::: I think the problem you mention, LurkersRus, should be addressed by some sort of `ironic bonus`; for defeating the Wraith Dragon, you should be rewarded with 1000 Anthropus Talismans or more. ThePurpleDragonNinja (talk) 15:31, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Make separate March from Muster Points from Outpost I think when we reinforce troops in outpost the march from our city musterpoint which consume that march should be seprated to that Oupost reinforced and shouldnt counted for city muster point, this will help alot who want to reinforce outpost and still attack to farm. Riaz Ahmed Improving Defense If your realm is like my realm it looks like a graveyard for inactive cities and people that you USED to know before they quit. The few people that do defend are afraid to due to 100 member alliances all using the Wraith 1 after another. So what are some suggestions that would make YOU defend more often? Higher revival rates? Less revival times? Wall defenses like LJs that are fixed on the wall that you can build? LurkersRus 06:55, February 19, 2012 (UTC) : Suggestion: Gargoyle units: automatically wall defenders, even spies can't see if they're built or not or numbers. Spies can only see them with level 10/11 clairvo. ::: I agree there should be something to improve the wall give it a attack value maybe. Suggestion: you already have troops just raise the defense powers on all .just double the defense power for each troop since right now attack power is triple or more than defense. ::: Perhaps a reward of one Fortuna's Ticket for every attack warded off. ThePurpleDragonNinja (talk) 16:14, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Suggestions on the Inactive Cities How do you propose Kabam work on the inactive Cities issue? Merge realms? Open old realms with month long protection period + some beginner resource packages and that you can opt out BP when/if you want to? Give people a "Realm Warp Pass" that allows them to warp their City/OPs to 1 of 5-10 choices? LurkersRus 06:55, February 19, 2012 (UTC) : There are alot of people in my realm that want to move because there are a TON of inactive people and the realm is full so no one can join it. I REALLY want something like a realm hop because i dont think peolpe like having to restart getting everything again (outpost's and power). :: A realm jop or realm hop type thing would be great for the active players in full realms and kabam could sell them for say 50-100 rubys. They would be great for both kabam and the players in the full realm. ::: They'd have to put some limitations on a realm hop item though, where some players have 100million+ power on old servers, if a player that powerfull hopped to a brand new realm they would easily destroy any competition, you'd have a core of very powerfull players hopping through the new realms. Kabam also wouldn't do this as I am sure there are some people with too much money that shell out to build powerfull cities on multiple realms. Some sort of server merging seems like the best idea to me, atleast out of the current ideas. ::::: What SHOULD happen is this: Scrap the realm hop idea. Change the game scripting so a city less than 100,000 power gets deleted when it's been inactive for 28 days (4 weeks). Make sure this is included in the tutorial at the beginning of the game though. :::::: I like the 4 weeks of no activity be deleted. I have multiple cities around me with 0 to 4k power that haven't moved in the two months I have been playing. My friends joining me had to start on a new server and I was forced to start over to be with them. : (reset indent) ''7-3-12 ''Also, they could delete people in stages. After a realm has been open for 6 months delete anyone under 100k power, after a year delete anyone under 500k power, and to prevent active players getting shafted by this they could send out warning messages ahead of time. Added by KD :::For the 4 weeks of inactivity suggestion, I sometimes have to go on multiple business trips in a row, making it hard for me to log on. Instead, it should be either people under a certain level after four weeks, similar to the suggestion above me, or it should be that your level times two equals the amount of weeks you can go without activity. ::::I would say that players which haven´t logged on for over a year should be deleted. Simple, clean and removes the risk of a lot of angry players. ThePurpleDragonNinja (talk) 15:34, November 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::Let me revise that last statement. One should get one email if you haven't played in over a year, stating that your account will be deleted soon. Two months later another email, and then three months after that it would be deleted. ThePurpleDragonNinja (talk) 15:43, December 9, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: The good thing about the one year and two months system is that enough new cities (most doomed to become inactive) will be started in that period to keep farming possible. And once enough cities are deleted, old realms will unlock again. ::::: Upgrade Beginner Troops I personally would like to see some of the regular (non-OP) troops get some revamps making them more usable throughout the game. It makes the game less diverse when the only troops people can use are the OP troops because the stats on the regular troops are not useable past a certain point in the game. I was thinking of maybe individual "researches" for them similar to what they have on Edgeworld. You can upgrade your LBM or Minos to X level to make them better and more compatible with OP troops. LurkersRus 06:55, February 19, 2012 (UTC) : Combining this idea with the one below, upgrade quests with CG rewards, so that newbies can't use and waste the CGs needlessly. :: Maybe even making a certain research 'unattainable' until a certain OP and/or dragon level, to make it thematic. Improve march speeds/Water OP (better water storage ideas), Improve Load limits/Earth OP, Improve damage/Fire OP, Improve range/Wind OP Improve the Shop Items If I do buy Rubies, I want better options for things to buy. Throw out all the Curses, Resource Packs (take them out after the 1st month a realm is open), and Resource Nanos. What are some things they can add to replace these items? LurkersRus 06:55, February 19, 2012 (UTC) : Consider adding an item that completely negates the negative food production of an army. Perhaps tying it's length of function to the size of the army being supported. Supports X troops with a 10% negation for N hours style. More negation % costs more in Rubies. Similar in effect to the Divine Rations, but percentage and time-based, more items = more rubies spent. 06:20, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :: I suggest that some of the items in the Shop can be bought with gold, especially Curses and other 'useless' ones.MODERATOR (jk) 10:20, February 28, 2012 (UTC) ::: Possibly two 'shops' one that uses Rubies and one that uses in-game gold? 06:46, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Better Contests Contests that give more than 10 people across the entire game prizes. Open contests that has maybe 1-3 winners per realm that players would like to participate in. Maybe contests like "Most Power Dropped in 1 Battle" have people post their battle reports that week to enter the contest and have them weekly to get people more active in battle other than just sitting and building. Or "Best Defense in a Battle" and have people post their defense reports. LurkersRus 11:05, February 20, 2012 (UTC) : I think the idea of 'Most Power Dropped in 1 Battle' won't work on defence as much as we like because the most power you may take from the attacker is 4 million (a 200k march of pertified titans- kinda hard to make) or 2 million with a 200k elite march with Fire Mirrors / Fangtooth / Sand Striders / Soul Reapers. Therefore there might be alot of 'draws'- will work otherwise though. Anyway, I LOVE the challenges that appear from time to time and give you an infusion as a reward- however, I would like to see them more frequently. I also think Kabam may still improve its times in reward-giving. In other words, taking you less time to obtain your reward after the challenge is over. Improve Fortuna I know Kabam hates to hear the "E" word... but Evony has much better daily prizes and therefore better customer satisfaction. One reason is that on Evony you have the chance to win their form of Rubies. Even if they were small amounts (10-30) it would be a MAJOR improvement upon winning resources packs. It would really be nice if the resources packs, curses, and divine lights were removed completely... but would be decent just to remove them from the Fortuna games. That is supposed to be a "YAY, you logged in everyday this week... here's your chance to win a free prize." but its not because you win stuff you don't want more often than not. LurkersRus 11:05, February 20, 2012 (UTC) : Get better prizes for Fortuna's Chance (no problem with Fortuna's Vault), remove curses, resource packs and divine lights. It would be better if Fortuna's Vault have some dragon armors and even Rubies.MODERATOR (jk) 10:27, February 28, 2012 (UTC) ::: I think that after logging in every day for, say, a month in a row, there should be a special lottery where the items are dragon armor, scales (and possibly dragon `boosts`). It´s not really fair how small a chance non-ruby players have to get these, and this seems like a fair way to reward dedicated players. ThePurpleDragonNinja (talk) 06:42, November 23, 2012 (UTC) I think they should make fortuna better.In chance no res packs,no curses,no divine lights and chests more CG's and AS.In vault no res pack testronius fusion more chests more armor and scales more troops(e.g. 5k PD's),elite troops and both of them have a higher chance at getting good stuff like fortuna chance 70% and fortuna's vault 90%--------------------WraithDragonTamer54. An interesting way to do this would be carry Fortuna's Vault over; in other words, your weekly login days would no longer be weekly, but days logged in a row. This would encourage daily playing more so than 5/7 days; instead, dedicated players are rewarded for their faithfulness. Deathstalker707 I think a way to improve fortuna would be to add rubies to the vault. I've heard people talking about making rubies cost less and giving out free rubies to players who log in a lot, but why not put them in the vault? We could win packs of 10, 25, and maybe even 50 rubies. That way, players who don't have the money can have rubies, but only dedicated players could get them. StarChaser97 (talk) 17:47, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Rhia/Improve Trade I think you should be able to sell items you dont use. Like say if you had a nano you could sell it for gold/rubies. I have an inventory of items ill never use so why cant you sell it on trade. Trade means you can trade ANYTHING. RIGHT? If it doesn,t the trade in doa should be called resource shop. XxTOBYxx 21:15, February 21, 2012 (UTC) : Or at least marketplace, the only 'trade' is between resources and gold right now. At least make it so you can do resources for resources. 00:00, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :: Also, adding the ability to make offers/requests in the trade menu, as opposed to counting on someone in WC to be available at the right time to see, respond, and have the necessary resources needed to fill your request. 02:05, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :::: It would be nice if we could have it set out so that you say what you need, and what you want to in return, or have it open so people can offer whatever they have and the first person can decide which one to go for. Scrap the seller's fee. If not the above then at least a gold cap on resources (15 maybe?) so people wont keep asking for stupid amounts, for example: Food, 500K, 1K EACH, sold by akj. Nobody will pay that. There's also someone selling 3 batches of 5K of Food for 700G EACH. They obviously expect someone to buy it. Also I agree with the item trading. As we're getting so many items that we aren't going to use we should be able to return them for Gold/Rubies. Niernen 15:25, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :::: This will NEVER work. Since rubies are shared across realms, people would just make a hunderd alt accounts, roll the Fortuna more than once a day, sell the items, and cheat like this to get more rubies. The best way is to make it so you can only be in one realm. Once you start in a different realm the game warns you that you will delete all of your progress in the otehr realm. Something like that. Also script the game so inactive cities are deleted if the city is older than 4 weeks and have less than 5K power. Since many peolpe create alts to chat in the WC, make it so chat is canceled after 3 days of no progress. When your power hasn'tt changed by 30K in 3 days, you cannot chat until you change your power by 30K. :::: Regarding realms: Make a "hardcore realm" where people can spend money to buy rubies there. In all other realms you can only get rubies if they drop from Anthro territories and from Fortuna daily. Fortuna should only offer a spin of rubies. (This will work since you can only be in one realm at the same time.) :::: You can't get rubies from Anthropus Camps. Just items. ThePurpleDragonNinja (talk) 18:17, January 12, 2013 (UTC) CG Perhaps make a Completion Grant a (very low %) drop on high level (9 & 10) camps. Keep them very hard to get, but even aquireable by non-paying players and without the grace of Fortuna. 22:00, February 25, 2012 (UTC) : I agree that the CG should be a drop from wilds but for like 1-5 wilds make it like 5 percent and for 5-7 wilds make it 10 percent and for 7-10 make it 15 percent. This would keep it fair to the new players and to the old, it would also add a reason to farm wilds becuase as of now there only used for eggs and dragon armour and the occasional special item to make troops with.Or perhaps for another option make it a random drop from wilds like all the armour but do not make it so its only obtainable thru dragon attack. Themasterofw 16:40, April 12, 2012 ::: I think a 2% drop chance in camps, 1% in wilds, increasable to a maximum of 14% and 8% through research would be a good deal. Still very hard to get, but a little easier. ThePurpleDragonNinja (talk) 18:18, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Racial Attributes By Axxonn: Why not make it so each Race has a special Attribute that makes the game more diverse? For example Zolmec have 10% stronger Dragons & non-humanoid Troops, Primus have an extra research level and/or more efficient Blue Energy,Amazons Have Strategy, as in 1-5% bonus to all stats for every troop type in the march, Solerians have Efficiency,a bonus to mechanical troops, and possibly Ruthlessness,a 10% increase to attack and/or defense when attacking. In fact, why not make a special unit for each race? : Roarmulus: I think your idea is an excellent one except I must disagee with your proposition of a unique unit, namely, that it is singular. DOA works by a papper, sissors, rock method where range beats melee which beats speed which beats range. If each race had a particular unit which had one of these attributes, being a range, melee or speed unit, it would stand to reason that to keep diversity each race would have a different type. However, it would severely effect gameplay in a negative way if each race had a weakness to another race, and a strength against another race. Battles would be determined by the races fighting and not the usual logistics that makes DOA fights fun, like unit disposition, ratios and power. Other than that, i think your idea is exactly what DOA needs to see. : Anon: Solerians are "The Greatest builders of Atlantis" so I think Solorian's Racial Bonus Attributes should have 10% Decrease in Building times. Other than that, it think it's great idea. : : Random Thoughts I read the forums and stuff a lot and I get a lot of random ideas about how this game should be... here's the list that will be updated when I think about it. LurkersRus 07:16, February 25, 2012 (UTC) *Modify game so that players do not lose power when they lose troops. Being top person in the realm being dropped to 1k power is like a kick in the face for people that actually pay to get that massive power. And having that top person gives people something to compete with so they continuously try to top that person. *'Make it so you can set a battle surrender rate. Like you can set the troops to automatically stop the battle and surrender if you lose say 50% of the power of the troops you sent. Not just only 100% like we do now. This can be for both the atacker and defender.' *Make fields useful by fixing the population situation that makes them unusable: "Recruit" captured anthropus to work on your fields freeing up some of that population living in your houses. If someone attacks you, you loses X percentage of your "recruited" anthropus. Giving people a reason to build fields and attack each other all in one go. Recruits could be like talisman... 1 per 500 killed. As you get bigger it won't matter as much, but it gives the game 1 more appealing aspect. Population issues have been fixed with newer OPs giving more population so if you chose to build fields, it doesn't hurt your troop production as bad. *Introduce a resource converter like there is in Edgeworld... and get rid of the trade. But make a research which increases the unit rate. For example lets say with level 1 of that research you lose 90% of the resources you convert. EG. Let's say you convert stone to food. With level 1 research, converting 1M stone would give you 100K food. But with level 10 of that research convertin 1M stone will give you 1M food. *Quests: These should ALL be changed to fit player needs. Clearly they have not been adjusted since Day 1 or else there is no excuse for how terrible they are. Things I suggested above such as rewarding CGs instead of all the junk resources for example. As well as: **Quests and rewards should be fitting to the person's game level. For example, level 1 would be helped most by resources. But level 20 (5mil) would be better rewarded with 5k OP troop items (respirators, ect...) or CGs. **Quests should not be presented until you reach the particular level that it applies to. This would give people things to work towards as they are playing in between attacks... down time. **They should also be achievable,, some of the quests are not and this is discouraging. **There should be quests for training 100 of X troop, 1000 X troop, 10000 and so forth and the rewards fitting to the achievement. So the rewards for 100 troops would NOT be the same as for 100k troops. *Titles are also outdated. There are too many of them and they are not well spaced. For example 1 person should not be able to go up 10 titles in 1 week and then not get another for 2 months. This is discouraging. Instead, 1 for beginner, next at 100k, 500k, 1mil, 5mil, and so forth... That idea doesn't work because in Kabam's titles you earn the next title by doubling the current power. Here you need to 5x, then 2x then 5x etc. One for beginner (1 power) and then another for 100,000 power. The next title you need to earn 120,000 power to get, so you would be 220,000 power. The next title is you need to earn 140,000 power, so you would have a total of 360,000 power. Etc, etc. There aren't too many of them. However, the rewards for title quests have to be better. '''IDK the increments but there should only be 10 tops otherwise no one actually uses the Titles. I honestly don't remember any of them or the power requirements. '''It says in the Dragonomicon: Book of Power. *Battle mechanics should be adjusted so that either defenders have initiative no way, remember that there is a limit to the attackers' numbers and not the defenders' numbers. If defenders moved first, even, let's say, 200K GO's (since they had the most life) can't take the damage dealt by the defenders moving first and subsequently get destroyed before they can even attack... so the defenders would be invincible since they keep wiping out the attackers before the attackers get a turn. '''or the wall is accounted for in the very 1st round. Not just adding to the defense, but also slowing the attackers troops down or spreading them out. '''Attacker's troops are already spreading out because of the differences in speed. That's why attackers can use speed bumps. 'Make wall defenses like in KoC. '''IDK, something needs to make the wall useful. *The level of Sentinel information should be something like level 1 shows troops that will hit within 5 mins, level 2 shows 10 mins, 3 shows 15... up to level 10 shows everything from the start. This adds some tactic to the game. People can get sneaky and plan group attacks. *Outpost should be able to send attacks, opening up new battle tactics and new sources to farm from. '''And treat outposts like individual cities. Population is not shared, resources are not shared, get rid of silos, etc. This would encourage players to spread the OPs apart to cover more ground. And also, you can't have OPs and the city apart like the OP is at the other side of the world. Because you still need to send troops and res to the OP. '''Another good thing will be to make it so reinforcements don't automatically defend and they can be sent on attacks. If you reinforce someone, you lose power. The other person gains power. When you reinforce your OPs those troops don't automatically defend, however the food rates in both cities will change. There is no pwer change. So get rid of silos. *Buildings could be disintegrated by using the player's own troops rather than Nullifiers. Like sacrificing them for the good of the city haha. Just make it so that when you demolish a building, you don't need any items but you will get 20% of the buidings' spent resources back. However, the demolish process will take some time during which you cannot build or demolish other buildings. Disintegration, however, will not give back any resources but takes a mass nulifier. It doesn't need any time. New Wilderness Maybe add a Wild that increase storage capacity in City, or SR. So Wraith won't need to lvl 10 to summon. If not then maybe add a research for capacity. -Cheyenne Wyoming New Dragon Ideas New dragon by PannekoekBorsboom/Vuurhart in vijverberg 04/04/2012 20:49; Are you making a new dragon already? I know you guys have a lot of fantasy, but id like to tell you my idea. I thought to make an alien dragon in a strange collor with blades on its head en with more eyes then usual dragons but with wings and claws so you can still see its a dragon. And i also thought it should be hard to get, i mean like some wilderness change in to a UFO landingspot for a day or something and then you have to send a lot of elite troops and a dragon to hope and find the aliendragonegg. I mean a dragon thats a challenge and that has a special power like its adapteble to any troop or something. I hope you like the idea or that you come up with an other great dragon! I <3 DoA : 'EDIT by William Lu: 'I think there should be a "click this button to see the fight" on every battle report. The battle scene doesn't show immediately when your attack strikes, but you can view the fight later by clicking the button. This will help everyone understand battle mechs a lot better. : I agree with both the first one and William.--------------------------WraithDragonTamer54 : I disagree. Most dragons and their armor are hard enough to find already. But a dragon that looks strange is something I would like. Perhaps a dragon with two sets of wings and no legs? : Oh, and a "see battle" button would be great. ThePurpleDragonNinja (talk) New NPC Troop How about making the anthropus playable with a racial called Savagery:10-30% to damage done, and 10-30% damage taken. Also add NPC Atlanteans to balance with Anthropus camps. What do you say? Mobile App Kabam really needs to make a moblie app, i cant ever really play cause im busy and cant usally get on a computer but i can get on a moblie device, i've aske other DoA players and they say the samething, they would be able to play more if there were a moble app, just a really good idea THIS. A mobile app would open the game to larger community, specifically, people in your situation. More people could play and would find the game. Speed Power-up There are items to increase attack and defense. Why not one to increase marching speed? Like a 12- or 24-hour boost to marching speeds.LurkersRus (talk) 00:17, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Chat Options I bet you all know what the problem is and what my suggestion would be. For those who don't- try opening world chat and start scrolling down as if you want to read some comment you've missed. You will very soon notice what's the problem- every time a person adds a comment to the world chat while you are reading something said before, the whole world chat moves UP, making it very hard and irritating to read the world chat's history... My suggestion is to change the 'chat behavior', making it work as Skype's chat, or Facebook's- as soon as u scroll back to read something, it stays there, even if people keep on chatting. I would LOVE to see this improvement...Rami1994 12:33, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Confusing Game Does anyone think this outpost system has become very confusing? What I think should happen (in the new realms) is that ALL the outposts are built in plains. And all the relics are with a great or elemental dragon. You get eggs/armour by hitting level 7+ of the corresponding wilderness. Problem solved. : Another good upgrade would be to incorporate a "light/dark" system: all the outposts and elites under the Spectral branch are "dark" troops. All the troops should need gold and blue energy to be trained. KaBAM should create a new outpost branch in game, and a new resource like blue energy that is needed to train the corresponding elites. Light troops have an advantage over dark troops (100% higher attack when targeting darks) and dark troops have an advantage over regular troops (100% higher attack when targeting regulars.) Regular troops have an advantage over light troops. (100% higher attack when targeting lights.) New dragons and OP's Everyone who wants some new dragons and troops just to write in that forum and give new ideas. And Kabam, please read the forums. user : Grizlito97 : Please dont bring out the any new traing itrms. the thing which you have done for sand striders are good. if any new op is comming, make it to be useful for the unused troops such as porters and conscripts, and minos...\ better to increase wraith capicity to lvl 11 make people to get cgs easily atleast in competations.. and it wold be good if we know about the upcoming contests... new dragon should have some speciality as the amber dragon. why dont you keep a op with high training speed... 18:14, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :: Add the Woolly Dragon and a new OP ang give it special powers or something. :: This is wikia not DoA.-----WraithDragonTamer54 A Delete Button for Spy Reports Something as simple as a delete button when you get your spy report should be placed in the bottom of the report. Way to Combine Items to make New Better Items Something like alchemical chest or a new research to convert 5 Completition Grants into an Ancestral Seal or combine items to produce superitems. Well,kabam created this voting poll.One of the added ideas to make is to combine some items ito turn them into something useful.Though I doubt they will make this,since the capture and use abandoned cities has the most votes.--------WraithDragonTamer54 Helio Dragon I think the helio dragon needs to have a LOT of improving.I mean it stats at level 10 are like a GD's stats at level 9.Plus the drop rate should be increased----------------------------WraithDragonTamer54 I agree, about the stats at least. If you're going to make this dragon hard to find, at least make it worth it! ThePurpleDragonNinja (talk) 18:10, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Yeah just wanted to say that its chances of dropping are like 1% maybe making it like 10 to 20%.Both hard enough to find and worth it.---------------WraithDragonTamer54 'Thunder Doom''' I think there should be a dragon named Thunder Doom,with like 1 million life and other good stats,compatible with every troop and that has a special ability when attacking other players it is enhanced and will attack nearby dragons and troops with a massive thunder storm with massive power.Anybody think so?---------------------WraithDragonTamer54 Category:Browse Category:General Gameplay